1 mas 1 son3
by selene crystal wings
Summary: como el niño que vivi termino casado simultaneamente con los 2 malfoys y mas importante como logra convivir con ambos
1. Chapter 1

Uno mas uno son 3 

**Disclaime**r: intento de originalidad; mezcla de muchas ideas mías , no se como quedara

**Warnings:**, yaoi/slash trio

**Sumario  **_harry a vencido al lord y recibe su premio: se ve comprometido con lucius Malfoy contra su voluntad, cuenta con el hecho de que draco Malfoy no va a aprobar ese matrimonio, con lo que no cuenta es la verdadera razon de draco para oponerse y lo que draco ara al respecto. Ni siquiera el mismo draco se espera este resultado y que hara el pobre harry a partir de ahora casado con los 2 malfoys?_

**Parejas:** harry potter y draco Malfoy; harry potter y lucius Malfoy, posibles: ss-rl , hg,rw

**Clasificación: ** ustedes determinan pero yo porsiaca lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en adicional: que conste que este va a se un rio ambos con harry y hasta ahora nopienso hacer incesto , draco-lucius.

/ **introducción** /

Para severus snape la vida no había sido fácil y muchas veces se culpaba de haberle pasado esa mala suerte a su único hijo...

Severus se enamoro a la edad de 14 años y realmente le aterrorizo descubrir que se había enamorado de su peor enemigo, así que para cubrirse fingió una relación con su mejor amigo; lucius Malfoy(quien en realidad salía con su media hermana Narcisa black)...

A veces el pobre sevi pensaba que su vida hubiera sido mas fácil si Narcisa no hubiera nacido(bueno la vida de todos) sirius black no lo hubiera odiado tanto por que su madre hubiera sido la amante de su tío y el pobre lucius no hubiera terminado con un matrimonio tan infeliz ...

Cuando lily se intento acercar a sevi, el huyo por su vida, con la excusa de que ella era una sangre sucia, pero la verdad es que la detestaba por celos , no soportaba que su amado james se hubiera fijado en ella...

fue culpa del viejo loco que se hicieran amigos(cosa por la que siempre le estaría agradecido)le asombro descubrir que lily no era tan solo en extremo agradable, si no que el era incapaz de odiarla por mas que lo intento...al final se decidió por decirle respecto a sus sentimientos por james para así alejarla...

Para su sorpresa lily estaba feliz y le confeso que su noviazgo era una fachada, que james era su mejor amigo y que era gay, que todas sus antiguas discusiones eran producto de que ella se negaba a entrar en ese juego pero el al final la había convencido y salió corriendo, no sin que antes le recordara que no moviera de ahí...

El pobre sevi no se podía mover no cabía en su felicidad su james era gay, pero de repente todas sus ilusiones se rompieron...porque james tenia que fingir ¿acaso ya tenia una relación que ocultar, si lo mas seguro seria eso en especial con lo unidos que eran james y black, además quien podía culpar a james sirius black era guapísimo, no como el...

--temía que no sintieras lo mismo y te burlaras, por eso te molestaba para que no descubrieras lo nervioso que me ponía cada vez que estabas cerca, por eso le pedí a lily que...

--por favor no me digas que esto es una broma

--no mi amor—beso—te amo—beso mas profundo—tanto—beso en el cuello—perdóname...

--ya cállate y tómame potter

--a tus ordenes snape

severus y james iniciaron una relación a escondidas de sus amigos la única persona que sabia era su cómplice lily...

en su séptimo año luego de mas de un año de relación...severus quedo embarazado , pero como todo en su vida tenia que haber un pero ...

voldemort ataco con mas fuerza que nunca y severus fue obligado a asumir la marca (al igual que lucius y tantos otros) después de su primera tortura con crucius a mano del lord, la cual casi le costo la vida a su hijo, decido que algo debía hacerse , descubrió un hechizo en la sección de los libros prohibidos de su madre...

lily asedio a transformarse en vientre sustituto para el bebe y así severus inicio su carrera como espía para la orden...

lily y james se tuvieron que casar, pero sevi estaba feliz ya que los visitaba todos los días además sabia que lily estaba enamorada de Narcisa, pobre lily para cissy eso no había sido mas que una aventura sin importancia...

severus se sintió morir cuando descubrió que sin querer había entregado a su familia , jamás se imagino que la profecía se refería a su harry, para el fue una pesadilla cuando pensó que dumbledore le había permitido poner en peligro a su único hijo , después de eso considero que talvez no seria tan buena idea confiar ciegamente en el viejo loco...

cuando se entero de la muerte de su amado james se sintió morir aunque después la preocupación por su hijo lo hizo renacer , le exijio a dumbledore que le entregara a su hijo, pero dumbledore se negó argumentando sobre que la casa dursley seria lo mejor para harry, ya que el sacrificio de lily había transformado su casa natal en un refugio para el pequeño y era claro de que aun quedaban muchos mortifagos dispuestos a matarlo y peor aun el estaba seguro que el lord seguía vivo...

sevi acepto a renunciar a su hijo por el bien de este, sintió su corazón morir cuándo lo vio años después , dumbledore le había prohibido acercarse a harry, así no guiaría a los mortifagos hasta el...su corazón estaba loco de alegria...era harry , su harry, su pequeño hijo...era tan hermoso , tan dulce y el se veía obligado a tratarlo mal para que no sospecharan de el y seguir entregando mortifagos al ministerio...

le partió el corazón ver el dolor en el rostro de su pequeño hijo todo lo que deseba era consolarlo; decirle que todo iba a salir bien, todo ese primer año se dedico a protegerlo y se asombro al descubrir lo parecido que harry era james , pero también se parecía a el , tan solo no había heredado su amor por las pociones , pero si el talento de james en el quiditch...casi murió cuando se entero de la vuelta de voldy y el enfrentamiento con su hijo, el viejo loco tenia razón tendría que quedarse en las sombras para proteger a su hijo...

odio a black por poderse acercar a harry, ganarse en su corazón el lugar que le correspondía a el , aunque lamento su muerte por todo el dolor que esta le trajo a su niño...

cuando en sexto harry por fin derroto a voldemort se sentía tan feliz , pensó que por fin podrían ser felices...

se llevo a harry a vivir con el y si bien las cosas no fueron fáciles , con el tiempo se gano el cariño de su hijo...eran tan parecidos y además para sevi todo era tan perfecto , harry era la perfecta mezcla entre el y james ...sevi adoraba a su hijo y de seguro se hubiera dedicado a malcriarlo si no fuera por las constantes intervenciones de molly weasley y remus lupin que se habían auto nombrado familia de harry y venían a visitarlos muy seguido, talvez demasiado para el gusto de sevi especialmente en el caso de molly...algunas veces le daban unas ganas de volver a su época de mortifago y...

pero como todo en su vida no podía ir bien , lo llamaron del ministerio para interrogarlo , sevi sabia que este interrogatorio iba a llevar meses, igual que la ultima vez así que dejo encargado a harry a los weasley y partió...

en una gigantesca mansión un guapísimo hombre recibe una lechuza y cuando abre el sobre que esta trae sonrió

--así que severus abandono el nido , jaja ahora harry es mío ...la ley es la ley mi querido amigo y tu no me impedirás obtener lo que por derecho es mío.

CONTINUARA

Pobre sevi , la verdad es que se me dio fácil imaginar esta historia después de todos los fics en ingles que e estado leyendo los últimos días , lo siento pero no puedo escribir ahora el 9cap de cambio de piel la próxima semana lo hago, la verdad es que es raro poner a harry en un fic de pareja de sevi y en otro d su hijo pero por alguna extraña razón encaja...denme opiniones para saber que opinan y si lo continuo ájala que les guste ya que a mi me parece un proyecto muy interesante ah, si les parecen muy monótonas la parejas de mione-ron y remus-sevi sugiérame otras y las cambiare ,tan solo no me toquen a lucius o draco ya que son de harry.

Selene crystal wings

6/abril/06


	2. Chapter 2

Uno mas uno son 3 

**Disclaime**r: intento de originalidad; mezcla de muchas ideas mías , no se como quedara

**Warnings:**, yaoi/slash trio

**Sumario  **_harry a vencido al lord y recibe su premio: se ve comprometido con lucius Malfoy contra su voluntad, cuenta con el hecho de que draco Malfoy no va a aprobar ese matrimonio, con lo que no cuenta es la verdadera razon de draco para oponerse y lo que draco ara al respecto. Ni siquiera el mismo draco se espera este resultado y que hara el pobre harry a partir de ahora casado con los 2 malfoys?_

**Parejas:** harry potter y draco Malfoy; harry potter y lucius Malfoy, posibles: ss-rl , hg,rw

**Clasificación: ** ustedes determinan pero yo porsiaca lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en adicional: que conste que este va a se un rio ambos con harry y hasta ahora nopienso hacer incesto , draco-lucius.

/ **cap1;un anillo+otro aniilloa un brazalete ** /

Harry se despertó en la mansión Malfoy , rogando que todo hubiera sido un sueño , pero claramente no lo era...si el plan del Malfoy menor no funcionaba dentro de un par de horas se tendría que casar con el Malfoy mayor...

Que miedo!estar unido de por vida a la familia Malfoy por culpa de una estúpida ley de matrimonio...

Aun recordaba como lucius Malfoy había ido a buscarlo a la madriguera, el asco con el que había mirado el lugar y que cuando le habían preguntado con que hacia ahí; el simplemente había dicho...

--no puedo dejar que mi prometido este en un lugar de esta categoría

--¡!prometido!

--ni piense que se va a llevar a uno de mis hijos

--un weasley? No bromee habla de potter

--harry, no prefiere a uno de mis hijos? Se que ron no es muy listo pero es guapo y muy bueno en deportes

--madre

--bueno hijo es que pobre harrysito ya lo a pasado tan mal y...

--si hermano sacrifícate

--fred!

--oye y si le enviamos al cretino de percy

--si esa es una idea genial

--no chicos—dijo ginny—piénsenlo percy se aprovecharía de eso

--um tienes razón y entonces que hacemos?

Lucius los miraba como si fueran un montón de perros rabiosos, pero para lucius Malfoy eso es lo que eran los weasley claramente no iba a dejar a su prometido en esa perrera ¡no ni de broma!

--lo siento pero no creo que harry haya accedido a tal compromiso—dijo un mas que furioso arthur weasley—así que le pediría que abandonara mi casa

--¿casa así que ahora llaman a cualquier basurero casa?—sonrisa despectiva por parte del mayor de los malfoys—no es necesario que harry de su aprobación su abuela lo hizo por el

--eso es imposible la familia potter y la Malfoy terminaron en malos términos...

--yo no hablo de la señora potter

--es imposible que la familia evans—molly estaba claramente consternada—ellos no...

--ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto

--severus

--claramente harry sacaste algo de intelecto de mi vejo amigo

--gracias , pero yo no ceo que severus permita esto

—no tienes razón el se opondría pero actualmente el no puede hacer nada al respecto...

--pero nosotros si!

--no mi querida comadreja , tu no puedes hacer nada tengo un contrato de unión familiar con los prince y dada la muerte de Narcisa la familia prince esta obligada a entregarme una nueva novia o en su defecto novio

--pero...

--como esta claro los dos únicos miembros de esa familia que quedan son sevi y harry y como tengo derecho de elección elijo a harry ...

--que no tiene –molly al borde de la histeria—no el no

sin decir mas lucius abrazo a harry y se traslado con el shokeado menor a su mansión ...

lo guió hasta una habitación y lo dejo ahí ...

--cámbiate de ropa y acomódate la boda será realizada mañana a las 10am

--no me pienso casar

--no tienes opción

harry se puso a llorar cuando el mayor lo dejo solo en la habitación

unas horas después...

tok tok

--potter

--malfoy

--vaya lió en el que te has metido esta vez potter

--créeme que yo no planee esto

--entonces no estas interesado en convertirte en mi madrastra?

--claramente y quita esa estúpida sonrisa

--a vamos potter no maltrates al hombre que va a sacarte de esto

--¿que hombre si recién cumpliste los 17 y además por que me ayudarías?

--por si lo olvidas soy casi 6 meses mayor que tu y obviamente no estoy a favor de este matrimonio

--de verdad me vas ayudar—harry se incorporo para ponerse delante de un sonrojado draco—malfoy si estas bromeando...

--draco, ya que si mi plan no funciona vamos a ser familia

--no bromees hurón

--huy que mal carácter , bien sígueme

--que vamos a escapar?

--¿bromeas cierto, de mi padre? si como no te cazaría en cuestión de minutos, esa era su especialidad entre los mortifagos...

--¿entonces...

--vamos a encontrar un medio de impedir la boda...ven

draco guió a harry hasta un laberinto de flores en la parte de atrás de la gigantesca mansión y tomo la mano de harry

--que haces?

--si no te tomo la mano te perderías vamos

cuando por fin llegaron al medio se encontraron con un hermoso claro con una fuente en el centro la cual tenia una estatua dedos amantes abrazados

--parecieran estar patinando

--siempre he pensado eso

--para que me trajiste aquí, no es que me queje es precioso

--cierto , aquí se oficiara la boda mañana

--acaso estas intentando torturarme!

--no! Es que tan solo aqui se puede hacer lo que planeo ...

--y que es eso?

draco se abrió el primer botón de su camisa, poniendo muy nervioso a harry, y saco una hermosísima cadena que tenia un anillo de plata con un topacio por adorno y se lo entrego harry

--que es esto?

--la manera en que mi padre no se podrá casar contigo, si lleva este anillo con un encanto que lo oculte rechazara el suyo y la boda no podrá ser realizada

-tan simple como eso?

--bueno no es tan simple

--que pasa?

--si pones el anillo y el te rachaza puede doler y mucho

--corro el riesgo

harry se puso el anillo rápidamente , este brillo , draco estuvo tentado a sacárselo preocupado, pero el anillo simplemente cambió de tamaño y se adapto al dedo central de la mano derecha de harry...

draco sintió ganas de llorar quería besar y abrasar a harry pero se contuvo por miedo de asustarlo , el no seria como su padre el tomaría las cosas con calma, con el tiempo conquistaría a su amor ...

el anillo lo probaba; harry era su alma gemela ...

al nacer todos los malfoys recibían dos anillos gemelos; uno que llevaban en su mano en todo momento y otro que colgaban de una cadena en su cuello...ese otro era para su alma gemela y tan solo esta podía llevarlo.

El que harry llevara su anillo probaba que era su alma gemela y por lo tanto nadie mas podría casarse con el...si bien su padre se había casado con narcissa aun cuando su anillo la había rechazado no podía casarse con alguien que ya llevaba un anillo...

todo esto era tan perfecto draco sabia que harry tenia que ser su alma gemela, tantos años obsesionado con el , tantos años en los que se ponia nervioso cada vez que el estaba cerca y por eso actuaba como jun idiota con el, para que harry no descubriera lo que en verdad sentía y se burlara de el ...

tenia que ser harry era su alma gemela , aun recordaba el dolor que sintio cuando su padre le anuncio su futura boda con harry opero eso ya no seria posible , harry era suyo y no lo compartiría con nadie

Bueno ya era el día de la boda pensaba harry , dentro de horas el plan de draco funcionaria y el seria libre de los malfoys para siempre ,debería estar feliz, eso era lo que quería o no?

Lucius estaba feliz hoy dia por fin se casaría con su amado harry , desde hace mas de dos años que no podía parar de pensar en el menor , le dijo a draco y a los demas que la boda era por cuestion de intereses sociales y economicos pero la verdad es que era por amor, sabia que el principio el menor no estaría contento pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo podría conquistarlo, además estaba seguro de que harry era su alma gemela lo podía sentir, era todo tan distinto a la simple atracción que sentía por narcisa, el aria feliz a su harry

Draco estaba nervioso hoy se las jugaría todas, apenas el anillo de su padre se viera rechazado y el suyo saliera a la luz el admitiría frente a todos que harry era su alma gemela ya contaba con el permiso de su padrino para cortejarlo , desde que severus había descubierto los sentimientos de draco por su hijo lo había apoyado en todo es mas se suponía que el iba a pasar las vacaciones con ellos...pero bueno eso ya no importaba harry seria suyo y el se encargaría de hacerlo feliz...

Por fin llego la hora de la boda todos los invitados fueron trasladados al centro del gigantesco laberinto, mientras que harry fue guiado a través de este nuevamente por draco

La ceremonia comenzó oficiada por dumbledore

Viejo traidor me las vas a pagar esperate, mas vale que este maldito anillo funcione y después ya vas a ver voy a envenenar tus malditos caramelos de limón...

Si bien el anillo funciono no fue como draco o harry lo deseaban...

---lucius Malfoy por favor coloca el anillo en la mano de harry

si finalmente mi amado harry será mío

lucius coloco un bellísimo anillo de plata con un rubí en el centro, sobre el anilo del otro menor, y entonces la luz que este desprendió obligo a todos a alejarse de el y taparse el rostro...

cuando por fin pudieron abrir los ojos draco y lucius se encontraban cada uno parado a un costado de harry y los anillos...se habían trasformado en un bellísimo anillado de plata labrada con runas y un topacio en el centro, de dentro del anillo salían varis finas cadenas que se trenzaban entre ellas con pequeñas esmeraldas incrustadas en estas, las cadenas finalizaban en un grueso brazalete a la mitad del camino entre la muñeca y el codo, este brazalete era grueso codo de unos 10cms y también era de plata labrada con las mismas runas y en el centro un bellísimo rubí...

--vaya jamás pensé que vería uno con mis propios ojos—dijo el viejo chocho tomando uno de sus famosos caramelos –quieren, bueno no, debo decir que tan solo e leído sobre esto pero como me eligieron no me queda otra mas que oficiar la doble ceremonia

--doble ceremonia—ese era el murmullo que corría entre los invitados

—si mis queridos jóvenes este brazalete con este anillo son la prueba de que harry potter cuenta con dos almas gemelas y que para mas suerte las a encontrado a ambas por lo que no me queda otra mas que declararlos como marido y marido y claro esta marido, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo

plop

harry potter se había desmayado

--harry estas bien?

--mi amor como estas?

--quita las manos de encima a mi esposo

--el era mi prometido antes, además si mal no recuerdo te enseñe que debes respetar a tus mayores

-justamente no crees que estas muy mayor para mi harry?

--draco!

--pobre harry—dijo un preocupado ron—¿como le hace para meterse en estos líos?

--yo no creo que tenga nada de pobrecito—dijo hermione—pero debería decirme como lo hizo...para seguir su ejemplo

CONTINUARA

Yo apoyo a mione lo que me gustaria estar en el lugar de harry y a ustedes?

Selene cystal wings

6/abril/06


	3. Chapter 3

Uno mas uno son 3 

**Disclaime**r: intento de originalidad; mezcla de muchas ideas mías , no se como quedara

**Warnings:**, yaoi/slash trio

**Sumario  **_harry a vencido al lord y recibe su premio: se ve comprometido con lucius Malfoy contra su voluntad, cuenta con el hecho de que draco Malfoy no va a aprobar ese matrimonio, con lo que no cuenta es la verdadera razon de draco para oponerse y lo que draco ara al respecto. Ni siquiera el mismo draco se espera este resultado y que hara el pobre harry a partir de ahora casado con los 2 malfoys?_

**Parejas:** harry potter y draco Malfoy; harry potter y lucius Malfoy, posibles: ss-rl , hg,rw

**Clasificación: ** ustedes determinan pero yo porsiaca lo voy a poner en n-17 en slash y tk en adicional: que conste que este va a se un trió ambos con harry y hasta ahora no pienso hacer incesto , draco-lucius.

/ **cap3: luna de miel **/

Harry se encontraba acostado descansando. Había pasado un mes desde su boda y la verdad es que le gustaba esta nueva vida, ya que sus rubios esposos no eran malvados crueles y egoístas como había temido, si no que ambos eran maravillosos esposos, el sueño de cualquier mortal,pero e ahí el problema: AMBOS...

Cualquiera daría lo que fuera por estar casado con uno de ellos, pero ¿con ambos?

Lucius era amble, maduro, gentil y claramente se podía decir que era un dios en la cama, además harry se sentía seguro y amado en sus brazos...

Draco era dulce, espontáneo, alegre y si bien le faltaba la experiencia en la cama de lucius claramente la compensaba con su atrevimiento para probar nuevas cosas, además era tan pasional...

Ambos eran perfectos, AMBOS e ahí el problema, cualquiera pensaría que el pobre harry se estaba quejando a manos llenas y así seria si los rubios no se llevaran tan mal entre ellos ...

vivía en un autentico campo de batalla y él era el trofeo, ninguno quería ceder ambos desean acaparar todo su tiempo y además se morían de los celos de que él estuviera con el otro

¿Entonces cual era el problema?

Cierto el problema era que harry no quería ver pelear entre si a los dos hombres que amaba, si los amaba durante este poco tiempo viviendo juntos se había enamorado perdidamente de ambos rubios y por eso no podía soportar verlos pelearse...

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo...

Se puso a pensar en ese problema y empezó a recordar el ultimo mes...

Mi noche de bodas había sido una locura...

Me desperté en una gigantesca habitación donde me encontraba recostado en una suave cama de 3 plazas, solo y hubiera jurado que toda la ceremonia no había sido mas que un sueño si no hubiera sido por el hermoso brazalete que aun adornaba mi antebrazo

--no mierda—dije intentando inútilmente sacarme el brazalete, lo cual tan solo aumentaba mi frustración ante toda la situación—¡no fue un sueño NO!

--no, no fue un sueño—di un salto al comprobar que no me encontraba solo en la habitación—mi amado Ángel, mi pequeño y hermoso esposo

--lucius—dije temblando—que haces aquí?

--harry, mi harry—se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acerco su mano a mí lo cual tan solo aumento mi temblor, pero entonces sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla donde dejaron una suave caricia que me tranquilizo, me dio una paz que creía perdida hace mucho, eso era lucius mi paz —déjame tocarte, déjame saber que eres real, yo también temí que fueras un sueño, pero no estas aquí al fin, tantos años esperándote, añorando algo que no conocía, pero ahora estas aquí y no voy a dejar que nadie nos separa nisiquiera draco

--pero.. ¿de que hablas? ¡tu no me Amás, me obligaste a casarme contigo basándose en un estúpido contrato y aprovechándote de que mi padre esta atestiguando en el extranjero y ¿aun así esperas que te crea que me amas!

--lo hago mi ángel de verdad te amo, desde hace tanto que lo hago y ese anillo probo el porque eres mi alma gemela nacimos para estar juntos

--también draco

--olvida eso, draco encontrara a otra persona

--porque me obligaste a casarme contigo

--porque te amo, porque te e amado por mucho tiempo, y pensé que una vez que estuviéramos casados a severus no le quedaría otra mas que aceptarlo

--por eso lo hiciste mientras él estaba en el extranjero testificando

--Exactamente, pensé que durante este mes podría conquistarte lentamente, ganarme tu corazón como tu te has ganado el mío

--de verdad me amas?

--acaso lo dudas?—esta era la primera vez que alguien me amaba, en sus ojos había tanto amor, de verdad ese amor era mío, de verdad solo mío y además él era mi alma gemela, quien alejaría toda esa soledad que me venia acompañando desde la muerte de mis padres, esa soledad que había crecido a la par conmigo

--lo prometes?—le pregunte con temor dispuesto aferrarme a esa paz, a esa seguridad hasta entonces desconocida o por lo menos olvidada—no me dejaras solo?

--lo juro mi amor—dijo lucius mientras me besaba tiernamente—te amo tanto

con suavidad empezó a recostarme en la cama mientras colocaba su fuerte cuerpo sobre el mío, quitándome en aliento con sus caricias momento que aprovecho para profundizar el beso

juro que a partir de ese momento todo se volvió borroso y el mundo se transformo en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de mi nuevo esposo era capaz de producirme ,muy placenteras por demás , era obvio que a diferencia mía lucius si sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo , con su lengua y con sus dedos tocaba puntos de mi cuerpo que me hacían retorcerme como la pequeña serpiente que en realidad era, aprovechando mi obvia distracción sus dedos comenzaron a internarse en terrenos hasta entonces vírgenes; por un momento el dolor fue capaz de traspasar el velo de placer que me cubría pero pronto fue olvidado cuando sus dedos tocaron un punto que hicieron que el placer aumentara, pronto demasiado pronto a mi gusto esas hábiles manos me fueron arrebatadas y una nueva extremidad entro en mi, esta si atravesó por completo el frágil velo y yo me retorcí de dolor mientras lucius me acurrucaba en sus brazos y me consolaba como a un niño pequeño

--tranquilo mi ángel el dolor pronto pasara—me susurraba con ternura al oído probablemente era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me trataba de ese modo como si en verdad le importara mi bienestar físico –mi pequeño y frágil ángel—en ese momento lo comprendí a pesar del dolor , de la incomodidad acostumbrarme a ese intruso en mi cuerpo; lucius de verdad me veía frágil no creía al igual que el resto que yo fuera una maquina de matar o un héroe, me veía como lo que era un joven asustado para el yo no era el niño que vivió un ser invencible era simplemente harry, lucius se daba cuenta y quería cuidarme , por primera vez en mi vida alguien quería cuidarme , si podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos –te amo tanto mi niño

Finalmente me relaje y dolor empezó a transformarse en algo nuevo, esa parte de mi esposo de ser un instrumento de tortura para transformarse en algo que nos unía en una parte de su hermoso cuerpo, por que a partir de ese momento todo me pareció hermoso en el , yo mismo decidí moverme buscando un mayor cercanía con el cuerpo amado y me vi ampliamente compensado , con cada movimiento que daba yo me sentí mas cerca de el así como ahora sabia que ambos estábamos envueltos en esa dulce nube de placer .

no hay mucho mas que contar sobre esa noche a excepción de que me dormí en los brazos de mi esposo sintiéndome por primera vez seguro esperando con ansias un nuevo día para con partirlo con el.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté solo , por un momento me sentí abandonado y a angustia empezó a corroerme hasta que vi en su almohada una hermosa carta de amor con una rosa de un color púrpura con tonalidades negras en ella, en la carta lucius me prometía estar de regreso a la hora de almuerzo, que había tenido que salir y le había dado pena despertarme. Decía que me explicaría todo apenas regresara pero lo que realmente me importaba era que me reiteraba cuanto me amaba en esta. me volví a dormir para que así el tiempo pasara mas rápido y pudiera despertarme con su hermoso rostro junto al mío

--despierta bella durmiente—me dijo acariciando con delicadez mi rostro y a penas vi ese cabello y esos ojos sentí como mi corazón latía con renovada fuerza y me lance a saborear esos dulces labios , pero había algo distinto sus besos seguían sabiendo a menta pero ya no era de se modo relajante que te invita al disfrute si de una manera desconcertantemente refrescante que despertaba todos mis sentidos. Me aleje de el

--draco

--hola mi amor—por que me miraba de ese modo con el mismo amor que lucius aunque diferente

--no deberías estar aquí—el pareció dolido ante mis palabras así que intente explicarme—estoy casado con tu padre

-y también con migo no lo olvides —con suavidad volvió a acariciar mi rostro , momento en que descubrí lo que difería su mirada de la de su padre ; mientras que lucius me miraba como si yo fuera frágil y delicado un tesoro que debiera ser protegido , draco me miraba con admiración como si fuera algo único irreal ¿cuál de las dos miradas prefería? ¿ acaso seria capaz de vivir sin ellas?—¿es que acaso no tengo una oportunidad?

--soy suyo draco—me sonroje no sabia como explicarle—yo anoche

--lo se el viejo zorro se me adelanto

--draco!

--pero eso no cambia nada mi amor si a así tu lo deas , por favor permíteme demostrártelo

y vaya que lo hizo, ciertamente draco no tenia la confianza que le sobraba a lucius pero si que sabia tomarme por sorpresa con sus toques atrevidos ¿ o acaso seria que yo me sentía mas calmado , mas seguro de mi mismo gracias a lucius?

Como sea lo disfrute tanto como con lucius las situación y las sensaciones fueron diferentes pero igualmente placenteras y con el mismo resultado :

Me quede dormido en los brazos del rubio

Desperté con una discusión aunque claramente ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta ...

Y así comenzó mi infierno que se a prolongado hasta ahora, los dos peleando por mi

CONTINUARA

Como ya dije el pobre sevi esta aislado en el extranjero prestando testiminio en los juicios contra los mortifagos y no tiene idea de lo que le a pasado su hijito imagínense su sorpresa.

Porfavor que alguien se ofresca para escribir los lemons enserio chicas si queren escenas que valgan la penan envíenmelas ami correo y juro que le dare el credito a su autor .


End file.
